El efecto de declinación
by MoniBolis
Summary: Penny no se siente segura de si misma despues de lo ocurrido *Spoilers del final de la 4ta temporada* ONE SHOT


_Generalmente no me gusta quejarme, pero…¡al diablo con los escritores de The Big Bang Theory por ese final de temporada!_

* * *

><p>Sheldon frunció el ceño al ver una carta para Penny en su buzón. ¿Cómo era posible semejante incompetencia del cartero? Subió las escaleras.<p>

* * *

><p>- Penny, Penny, Penny – el físico tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Se agachó para deslizar la carta por debajo de la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, vio movimiento en el departamento.<p>

- Penny, Penny, Penny – insistió Sheldon. – Si estás herida, y no puedes gritar. Golpea el piso –

- No estoy herida – Penny gritó.

- Okay, entonces recibe tu carta – Sheldon le contestó – ¡Estoy esperando! No confío en pasarla por debajo de la puerta. Considerando tu falta de habilidad en tareas domesticas, podrías dejar esa carta tirada en el piso, confundiéndola con basu –

- ¡Bien! – Penny abrió la puerta de repente – ¡dame la estúpida carta! –

Sheldon observó que Penny estaba desaliñada. Su cabello no estaba peinado, tenía ojeras y usaba una bata.

- ¿Estás bien? –

Penny suspiró – No, no estoy bien –

El aliento a alcohol no pasó desapercibido por Sheldon. – ¿Bebes? –

- Si, margaritas – Penny aventó la carta en la mesa con descuido, después se dejó caer en el sillón.

- ¿Es por tu encuentro sexual con Raj? –

- Me acosté con un amigo, porque estaba triste por mi ex novio. Que idiota puedo ser –

- ¿Por qué? Creí que lo hacías por instinto, la satisfacción de una necesidad física.

- No. Lo hice porque soy patética –

Sheldon analizó sus palabras – Eres poco sofisticada, no muy articulada, sucia en cuanto tus artículos personales, pero no creo que seas patética ¿segura que sabes el significado de la palabra? –

- Si, si soy patética – Penny bebió el ultimo trago de su margarita – Me comporté como la "vieja" Penny, como la Penny en la preparatoria que no pensaba en las consecuencias, que solo…no sé lo que digo…Siento como si no hubiera madurado, en estos 5 años no he aprendido nada –

Penny hundió su cabeza en un cojín del sillón. El físico no supo como actuar, se sintió muy incomodo.

– Penny….¿estás llorando? –

- No Sheldon, no estoy llorando – le contestó sin ganas.

- No me gusta –

- ¿qué? –

- Tu – contestó Sheldon – No me gusta como actúas, me hace sentir…mal…–

- Te lo dije, soy tan patética que hasta tú sientes pena por mí –

Penny miro al vacío.

- Bueno, deja de ser patética – le indico Sheldon – No me agrada, vamos, deja de beber y haz algo… – Sheldon empujo un poco a Penny para que se levantara. Ella lo ignoro.

- Déjame sola –

Sheldon se levantó del sillón y camino a la puerta, pero en lugar de salir se volteó hacia con Penny – ¿Estás familiarizada con el "Efecto de declinación"? –

- No –

- Bueno, es una falacia, pero básicamente Joseph Banks Rhine propuso que la razón por la cual hay declinación en los primeros resultados de las investigaciones científicas, comparada con estudios posteriores; es por percepción extrasensorial –

- ¡¿qué? – Penny no había entendido

Sheldon regresó a tomar asiento junto a la joven actriz. – ¡Exacto! Es una tontería –

- ¿Qué es una tontería? –

- Pensar que un resultado está ahí, por el poder de la mente. El resultado es real o no lo es – siguió explicando Sheldon – La declinación puede ser explicada por estadística o por simple predisposición –

Penny miro en absoluta confusión – Cariño, no sé de que me hablas –

- Hablo de ti – le respondió Sheldon – _Tu _creías que habías cambiado mucho, que habías evolucionado hacia una mejor versión tuya, pero en vista de lo ocurrido con Raj, al parecer no has avanzado tanto. Solo eran tus falsas expectativas –

- Espera – Penny empezó a comprender – ¿Estás diciendo que soy una ilusa? –

- No, solo digo que has madurado menos de lo que esperabas…."Efecto de declinación" – Sheldon indico una curva en el aire con su mano.

- ¿Como "pasitos de bebé"?–

- ¿Qué? – ahora el confundido era Sheldon.

- Tu sabes, avanzas de poco a poquito – Penny sonrió – Es un dicho popular –

- ¡¿Dicho popu…¡Penny! Yo te hablo de ciencia –

- Si como sea – le dijo la rubia – Lo entiendo, necesito de dejar de sentir lastima por mi misma. He cambiado, pero aún puedo mejorar –

Penny se levantó del sillón y tiro la margarita por el desagüe de la cocina.

- ¡Bien hecho Penny! –

- Tú también podrías mejorar más, podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, como amigos y… –

Sheldon se levantó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Penny de manera condescendiente – Penny, soy perfecto–

El larguirucho físico le sonrió. Penny no se enojo esta vez. – Si, Sheldon lo eres, por eso te mereces esto –

De repente lo abrazó.

- ¡¿Qué haces? –

- Te estoy dando una abrazo –

- Por favor, detente –

- Lo siento, ¿Sr. Perfecto no soporta una simple abrazo? –

- Muy bien, diste tu punto a entender. Ahora suéltame –

- No, todavía no –

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Las review son muy apreciadas.<p>

Gracias por leer.

**¿Sabían que tengo un webcomic? ¡Así es! Vean el link en mi perfil. No pueden perdérselo.**


End file.
